Percy's a Prude 'cept when he's not
by luvscharlie
Summary: Audrey has a suggestion to spice up their sex life, Percy disagrees. Percy/Audrey. Title: Percy's a Prude 'cept when he's not


_Percy's a Prude ('cept when he's not)_ by Luvscharlie

_

* * *

_

Warnings: Sex, spanking, role play

_A/N: Originally written for week 11 at the fandom_Fridays community on Live Journal where the prompt was spanking_

* * *

"I beg your pardon?" Percy said, freezing up in mid thrust, his wife on all fours before him.

Audrey looked back over her shoulder, sweat dripped down his face and his glasses were slightly askew, and there really was no accurate description for the befuddled way in which he was looking at her. "I said spank me." She wriggled her bum back against him. "That in no way meant stop, you know, what we were already doing."

Percy began to move inside her, and then pulled out. "Well now I can't do it."

"Can't do what?" Audrey exclaimed.

"Well any of it. You can't go and say stuff like that and then expect me to go on as though nothing's happened."

"So you're just going to stop in the middle of having sex because I asked for something _different_?"

"Well—"

"Merlin, could you be a bigger prude?"

"Oi, that's just mean. It is not being prudish not to want to strike one's wife."

"Mean, maybe. But true. Come on, Percy, don't you want things to be exciting? New? Different? I asked you to spank me, not belt me one... though I'm not opposed to you with a belt in your hand. It's completely different."

Percy, at first looked even more mortified. Then he Straightened his spectacles and looked at her perplexed. "New, yes. Exciting, yes. Different—well what's wrong with normal anyway?"

Audrey flounced off the bed and grabbed a robe, throwing it over her shoulders and leaving the room, tucking her pillow under arm as she walked out.

"Wh-where are you going—erm, dear?" Percy said, in what sounded like an attempt to make amends.

"The spare room. Until you can be a little more free thinking, I have no desire to share your bed."

"So," Percy stammered, "you're saying that you will no longer consent to sex with me if I refuse to strike you?"

Audrey rounded on him, pointing her finger in his face. "Well see, when you say it like that it just sounds stupid."

"I completely concur with that statement. Stupid would seem an accurate description."

"You are an impossible prude!"

Audrey stalked into the spare room and slammed the door hard.

"And you are strange," Percy grumbled.

"I heard that!"

* * *

The next night when Percy arrived home from the office, Audrey was clothed in a barely there skirt that reminded Percy of a Hogwarts uniform as she bent over the range preparing dinner. A much too small Hogwarts uniform. It was so short that when she bent too far he was given a glimpse of white cotton knickers that caused his cock to stand up and take notice. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and tied with a blue ribbon. She hadn't worn it that way since… gosh, he couldn't even remember, it had been so long ago… well except when they were playing—No, surely she wasn't—I mean, she had been so angry that… well, it did look like the right skirt and…

Certainly, he thought, by now she was no longer angry. She musn't be or she wouldn't be wearing _that_. She knew how much those old uniforms turned him on—perhaps she felt bad about the way she had treated him the previous evening and this was her way of making it up to him. That must be it.

He resolved then to be the bigger person and forgive her for her suggestion that had ruined their encounter the night before…

He sidled up behind her, his hands grasped her shoulders and he ground his hips against her slightly. It was then that he noted she was wearing her old school tie as well; the perfect blue to set off her eyes. God, she knew what her in a school uniform did to him—they had certainly done this before, but it had been a while. His cock stiffened at the realisation. "Are you still angry?" he asked, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Angry about what, Professor."

_Oh. Oh. Oh. They_ were _going to play that—He __**loved**__ that! Was it his birthday? No, that had been two months ago. Christmas was still a good bit off. Oh who cared really? They were playing __**THAT**__!_

Percy jumped quickly into character. "I see you've managed to land yourself in detention once again, Miss Collins. In here helping the house elves with dinner then?"

"Yes, sir." Audrey batted her eyes and Percy stifled a giggle. Well it was a manly giggle—sort of—okay not at all, but Merlin's Beard—This was his favourite game of all. Who wouldn't be excited?

Percy clicked his tongue and tsk'd at her. "When will you ever learn?"

Audrey turned down her eyes as though chastised and Percy thought he might split his trousers he was so turned on. "Well young lady, I'll have my dinner now." He sat down at the table and tried to adjust himself for comfort, but that was impossible so he allowed his eyes to follow her as she walked to the counter.

"Of course, Professor," Audrey said compliantly. She picked up the plate, walked over to him and promptly dumped its contents in Percy's lap. "And that's how much of this game we'll be playing until you decide to do what I ask! And if you don't, I'm tossing this skirt into the fireplace and lighting a match."

Percy saw red. First of all, she was breaking the rules. And students do not dump plates of food on their professors. Secondly, she was ruining the game—his favourite game—and to threaten to burn the skirt. Well that was going much too far. The brat! Audrey spun on her heel to make a dramatic exit (his wife did love dramatics), but Percy caught her arm and spun her back around. She shrieked when she found herself over his knee.

"Your behaviour is unacceptable," Percy hissed.

* * *

Audrey found herself staring at the floor as Percy's hand connected with her bottom. She shrieked in surprise at first, but when Percy did it again she moaned.

The food she had emptied into his lap squished against her shirt and the front of her skirt, but she barely noticed.

"Now that will teach you a lesson," Percy said.

"What? You're finished?"

"Not enough?" Percy whispered.

_Okay, so he really isn't very good at this yet, but hey it's a start._

"No," she whispered back.

"Well how many more do you think—"

"Percy!"

"All right then. No need to be—"

"You know if it were Oliver, he'd do it and do it the right way. I wouldn't have to—"

Percy's hand came down hard, connecting soundly with her behind. It had been a hit below the belt on her part, bringing up Oliver, no doubt, but sometimes Percy needed a bit of prompting. She and Oliver had a short… for lack of a better word, "encounter" when she and Percy were on one of their "off" periods and it was still a sore spot with her husband. It had, however, done the trick.

Percy's hand came down twice more in quick succession on her right cheek stinging as she moaned and wriggled on his lap, wanting to grind down on his knee but unable to do so from her position. "Fuck," he groaned. "When you wiggle like that, I just want to…"

"Want to what, _Professor_?"

Percy swallowed visibly, eyes closed and flipped up her skirt. "Throttle you, fuck you, take you right here."

_Ah, dirty talk._ Percy did it so rarely that when he did, it was enough to drive her wild. Three more sharp slaps to her right cheek and she was writhing with need, grinding down onto his erection as best she could, and feeling the cloth of his trousers straining up to meet her. Percy slid her knickers down so that they clung to her thighs, and ran his hand up over the swell of her buttocks. She craned her neck back and could see the red colour on her skin where Percy's hand had struck her. Percy's fingers slid between her legs, stroking over her folds and then slipped between them to tease at her clit.

"Professor, I—"

And Percy could take no more. He had reached his breaking point. He pushed her from his lap and over the kitchen table, fumbling with the zip of his trousers all the while. He mumbled incoherently, though all she heard were bits and pieces… "So wet… can't wait… killing me… game over."

He slid into her with one smooth, quick thrust, burying himself to the hilt inside her, the weight of his body against her stinging buttocks only adding to the stimulation, and then his hand came down again striking her as he thrust into her. With the third slap, she pressed back against him wiggling for even more friction against her tender bum.

"God," Percy groaned, digging his fingers hard into one arse cheek and making her shriek in surprise, thrusting forward and pulling back, only to slam her into the table once more as he buried his cock deep inside of her.

One hand slapped down on her arse again and Audrey was coming, grasping the table, digging her nails into the rough grain of the wood. Sex with Percy was never bad, but this was the most exciting thing they had ever done, and her orgasm was earth-shattering. Percy came shortly after collapsing in a heap against her back, panting and mumbling. His mumbling finally took the form of real words, but sentences still seemed beyond him. And for her articulate husband, that was something you didn't see or hear every day.

"Amazing… astounding… never thought… just wow."

"That good, huh?" Audrey asked.

Percy responded by tugging her towards the bedroom. "I don't think you learned your lesson. You might need another detention, miss."

They skipped dinner completely that evening and Audrey didn't sit without cringing for a week after.


End file.
